What Was It Like?
by AZNsexinezz
Summary: What was it like, tonguing a guy" Kate's question leaves Tony feeling raw. How does his lover Jethro react? SLASH Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. Rating just in case.


Disclaimer: NCIS and it's characters do not belong to me, they belong to CBS (is it CBS?). Well anyway, nothing in this story is mine.

Warning: SLASH of course. Spoilers to some extent for "Dead Man Talking". A little bit of bitchy-ness. Two men open in this story. That's right, Jethro's rules do not run him, and there is no inaccurate use of "Don't Ask Don't Tell". After all, these people are not military people. So if anyone is uncomfortable reading NCIS fan fiction due to this misconcept, rest easy okay? Enjoy the story. =)

----**What Was It Like?**----

No one knew, as DiNozzo sat at his desk looking down in what seemed to be shame, the real reason he was looking down. It sure didn't help things when Kate came up to him, wanting to ask a question. "It's okay Kate, give it your best shot I can handle it." The truth was, Tony wasn't sure he could, but he knew there was no stopping the woman after all the tormenting he's done to her. He knew there was nothing he could do about that. "What was it like, tonguing a guy?" Tony almost whimpered at the direct question, "You know what, I can't handle this." Tony got up, heading for the elevator. Discreetly, of all people, Gibbs followed. Tony quickly stepped into the elevator, hoping no one followed. Too late, Gibbs stepped in as well. The two stood in silence as the doors closed, heading down to the first floor. Jethro's hand hit the stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt. Tony looked down and away in shame. He just couldn't bare Jethro, no, Gibbs' gaze right now, not after this. You see, something that was known at NCIS was that Jethro was indeed into the same sex. Seriously, it just happened on day that Jethro Gibbs simply and plainly let everyone know that, "Just in case anyone wonders, I'm into the same sex. 3 ex-wives is enough for me." Those were his exact words and that was that, although Abby and Ducky congratulated him. He shrugged it off. The director, well, she didn't care at all. She might've once upon a time, but, well, let's just say it isn't worth trying to get rid of an agent due to their sexuality. All of that time means time she doesn't spend doing a job she feels strongly about, and she wouldn't have it. So she only gave an understanding nod to Jethro, and left it at that.

Also, that night, Tony showed up on his doorstep. Long story short, the two ended up confessing feelings of love for each other, and the next morning, Jethro simply told him, affectionately, that "You're moving in with me DiNozzo." Tony had no problem with that. Thank god the man had air conditioning in his place, because Tony hated his AC-less apartment. Of course, Tony was skeptical about coming out as a couple to the others. Jethro smiled at him as they dressed for work, letting him know in no uncertain terms, that it was up to Tony when they came out. Of course, he let Tony know that if the right time ever came, he, Jethro Gibbs, would not stand idly by as a concerned friend. Tony was fine with that, letting Jethro know that he'd probably prefer they come out that way. Jethro laughed at this, making Tony fall in love even deeper as he was graced with this man's rare laughter. Also, Jethro let him know that there would be no unrealistic separation of work and life relationship. He'd still be the boss, as well as the lover. There would be no negative affect of their personal relationship on their ability to do their job, no matter what either feared about the possibility of such a thing. They didn't need to worry about love affecting their job abilities, that was a given. Of course, this only applied once they were out to the team. Now, one more thing agreed upon is that there would be no need for Tony to feel bad about using his appeal on women suspects to gain information. Same would apply with Jethro. Tony didn't have to worry about unfaithfulness and Tony let Jethro know that the same applied to him. Tony had originally planned that morning to just quit using his appeal, he didn't want to ever have or look like he might have eyes for someone else. So up until now, they've lived an loved together, secretly at work, but publicly anywhere else. PDAs were a must for Jethro, something Tony quickly got used to and enjoyed immensely. (AN: By PDA I do mean Public Display of Affection, just in case anyone is confused)

Back to the current time in the stopped elevator, Tony was quivering in shame and fear. He didn't know that Amanda Reed was a man. He had fallen into the role of man turned on by woman, even allowing arousal to take him as this sort of thing worked. He could allow himself that, just like Jethro could, because Tony didn't care much for the other sex either. So any arousal was a direct result of friction, believe it or not. That had all changed, and Tony had gone pale and stiff in shock, surprise, fear , and shame when he realized that he had just made out with another man. A man who wasn't Jethro. He just grabbed his gun, took a shot, and in the end Amanda was dead, but Jethro's gun. Tony didn't allow himself anymore than a brief glance at Gibbs, before looking away. He didn't know what would happen next. So of course Kate asked him about what it was like, and he knew he had to get home. He would wait for Jethro and if Jethro no longer trusted him or found him unfaithful, he'd leave and quit NCIS. But here they were in an elevator. Jethro's gaze lingering on Tony as Tony quivered in fear and shame. He couldn't bring himself to look Jethro in the eyes, not after this. "Tony, look at me," Jethro spoke in a concerned voice. He could see the demeanor of his lover in the bullpen. He could see Tony felt shamed and unfaithful to him. He followed Tony to the elevator, knowing he had to assure Tony. Tony shook his head, whimpering, "I can't." Fingers grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into the Steel Blue eyes of Gibbs, no, Jethro. He could see only love in Jethro's eyes, an Tony could only let the tears fall as he cried out, "I DIDN'T KNOW JETHRO!!! I swear I didn't know. I didn't know I was kissing a man. I love you Jethro I would never do that with another man, on the job or anything I …." Jethro shut him with a deep kiss. Tony moaned and whimpered as his mouth was plundered by the ex-marine. They broke apart gasping. "Tony, it's okay. I know. It's fine. I know you'd never do that, and even if you had known, I wouldn't care even then because I am yours and you are mine. I love you and I know you love me. It's okay." He smiled at Tony, wiping his tears with one hand while the other still grasped his chin. Tony smiled a little watery smile, "Really?" Jethro nodded. "Really." That, of course was that and they went home. Needless to say, that night was a very passion filled one that left Tony begging for more.

---Next Day: NCIS Bullpen---

Tony walked in with Jethro. He had a very happy smile on his face. He no longer worried about the incident with Amanda Reed/ Commander Voss anymore. Kate looked up from her paperwork at Tony's face. She decided to milk yesterday for what it was worth. " So Tony, did you dream about the man you tongued?" Tony's smile fell. He sat down at his desk, head down. Jethro saw this. This was going to stop now. "Well Kate, I'm not sure, but I can tell you what it's like being kissed and made love to by an ex-marine and I can assure you that tonguing me felt very good to him. Of course, being an investigator you'd still need to hear his answer in order to corroborate my claim. Wouldn't she Tony?" Everyone from Ducky and Abby to, of course, Kate, did a shocked jaw drop. Kate simply gave Tony an "I fold" and that was that. "Love you DiNozzo" Tony's smile returned. "Love you too boss." The rest of the day was eventful and full of questions for both men, but all in all, life was good.

END.

AN: Okay, so for my first NCIS fic, how did I do? Comments and critiques welcome.


End file.
